Isaiah Bradley (KingMacho)
|gender = Male|age = 47|DOB = April 18th, 1978|title = (formerly)|status = Alive|movie = Falcon The Defenders The New Avengers: Secret Invasion Luke Cage 2 The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|actor = |affiliation = (formerly) The Unity}}Isaiah Joseph Bradley '''is a former captain of the U.S. Army and best friends with Falcon and Bucky Barnes. Before enlisting in the army, he was once a former drug dealer and hustler in the streets of New York, having been associated with the gang called the Legion. During his early days as a cadet in the Army, he was a product of Project: Rebirth II, thus having his abilities and physiology enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum. Throughout his time in the Army, he participated in the Iraq War, the Lebanon War and the Somali Civil War. After 12 years of military service, he retired and became an arms dealer. He met Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes from a mutual friend, Dennis Dunphy, and was recruited to his team, along with Cathy Webster and Jack Harrison. He had become aware of the reasoning to this team once he heard about the news of former client Baron Zemo had plans to take down New York City through terrorism, underground affiliation and gang violence. Together, the team, under the public moniker "The Unity Squad", took down Zemo and his militant squadron, as well as Bradley's old gang, while finally settling a score against his old leader, Davis Lawfers. Personality Bradley is quite a unique fellow; he has a good side, yet a bad side to himself. He refers to himself as a "good person who's bad side only comes out when necessary", which subtly implies to not take his kindness for weakness. He is a very reliable, respectful, yet friendly person. He does show a sense of witty and clever sense of humor, sometimes even referring to similar instances from pop culture or tendencies other people do when put in that situation, let alone being humorous in a mockingly behavior. However, Bradley is also tough and remains calm in dangerous situations. He is brave, confident, focused and strong, which stems back to his days in the army. He has stated that if he survived tons of near-death situations, gunshots and situations with imposing figures, there is nothing to be scared of. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum, metabolized and enhanced all of Isaiah's body natural abilities to the absolute peak of human potential. It has transformed a naturally lean and slightly shorter Bradley into a taller, muscular, durable and chiseled super soldier. The serum in his body supposed to be keep Bradley in his healthy physical form, even if he were to live with an unhealthy lifestyle. * Peak Human Strength: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley's strength is immensely enhanced to peak of human potential; his immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained normal humans, extraterrestrial troops and robot sentries. He can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks. * Peak Human Durability: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley's bones and muscles are denser and harder than a normal human's. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents. * Peak Human Speed: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley can run faster than any Olympic class runner in the world. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. * Peak Human Stamina: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function in peak capacity for several hours before showing fatigue. * Peak Human Reflexes: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley's reflexes is superior to those of the finest athlete, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire in close range. * Peak Human Senses: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley's senses have been enhanced. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. * Peak Human Healing: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Bradley can heal much faster than normal humans; he is immune to all infections, diseases and disorders; also, he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. Abilities * Master Combatant: Bradley is highly skilled in the field of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, with extensive knowledge and mastered several forms of martial arts. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Even before training with the military, Bradley was once a competitive, little leagues boxer and even impressed boxing prospect scouts. Bradley's combat style is heavily influenced by boxing, with a mixture of judo, karate, sambo and submission wrestling. * Expert Marksman: Bradley can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms. * Advanced Military Operator: As a former captain, Bradley is well-versed in armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, espionage, escape arts, demolitions, survival, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, cartography, map reading, communications, and army vehicle skills. * Intimidation: As a Super Soldier, Bradley commands an intimidating presence to the point where most of his enemies and allies alike, fear him * Master of Espionage: Aside being a veteran soldier and one of the U.S. army's greatest combatants, Bradley is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration and sabotage. Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Soldiers Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Captain America Characters Category:Arms Dealers Category:Captains